nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Cold Feet
Cold Feet (also referred to as Chapter 3: Cold Feet) is the third Zombies map of the "War of Vengeance" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Cold Feet is set in a massive underground chamber deep within the Torngat Mountains. It is located further down the mountain from the military outpost where the events of The Omega Key from the "Rebirth of Gruntijackal" saga transpire, with both maps happening simultaneously. The map is one of the largest in the saga, featuring many chambers that make a massive loop. Story On March 20th, 2023, the four exit the temporal vortex on a frozen ledge near the base of the Torngat Mountains. As the temporal vortex closes, a plane flies overhead, where it lands at a military compound higher up the mountain. As the team looks around, O'Ryan expresses his confusion, saying that he doesn't recognize anything from their location. As Chris looks at his smartwatch, he discovers that they have traveled into a point in time they have not seen in their current timeline, which was last seen in 2019. Rook concludes that they must have traveled to another timeline, one they have not been to yet. Suddenly, Chris' watch starts to malfunction as Chris approached a massive cave entrance. Realizing that one of the Time Blade's lost attributes was located within the cavern, the team heads inside as gunshots echo from the mountaintop above. Inside, the team discovers a large frozen chamber, where they encounter zombies, as well as special Pause Time Zombies. As TJ shoots towards one of the Time Zombies, it explodes, sending out a small shockwave that stops the bullet dead in its tracks before striking a wall. Realizing that the Time Zombies here could stop time briefly, the four tell each other to keep an eye out and to keep their distance from the Time Zombies until they could recover the Pause attribute of the Time Blade. During their search, the team comes across a mysterious alter in the center of a small chamber, and suspect it could relate to the missing Time Blade attribute. After exploring all of the caverns, the team is able to discover that each corner around the altar relates to a room within the caverns. The team splits up, where they head to one of the four rooms. There, each of the four fend off against two rounds of zombies at the same time. Upon doing so, the cavern shakes as the sound of temporal energy could be heard. Realizing that they've succeeded, the team returns to the altar room, where they find a ball of red energy sitting in the center of the altar. Before the team can grab it, the four are locked within the room, where they are forced to fend off against waves of the undead. After defeating the zombies, the door opens and the team uses the Time Blade to absorb the attribute, restoring the Pause attributes of the Time Blade. Knowing that they are almost finished, the team returns to the main entrance of the caverns, where they see the plane from before taking off. As this happens, an avalanche starts. However, the team finds themselves unable to open another temporal vortex in time. With no other choice, Rook takes the Time Blade and uses their newfound attribute to pause the avalanche. With this extra time, the team is able to create the temporal vortex and escape into it just before the effects of the Pause attribute on the avalanche end. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Secure the Pause attribute of the Time Blade from the frozen chamber deep within the Torngat Mountains. Songs * TBA. Gallery Cold Feet Layout.png|The map's full layout. Trivia * The name of the map is a reference to the Call of Duty: Black Ops DS campaign mission of the same name. Category:War of Vengeance